


The Riders: Years Later

by Another_Amercian_Dude



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Amercian_Dude/pseuds/Another_Amercian_Dude
Summary: Riverdale's got a dark and dirty secret, housing in the city borders is a sex ring where everything is acceptable for the right price.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II/Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 24





	The Riders: Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by Notsalony's Riverdale Riders (Would recommend reading their stuff), I took the concept and fast forwarded this in the future. In this fictional word Fred is still alive, and hopefully I'll find the time to explore this concept a bit more.

Prologue 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cling, cling, cling

Those were the only sounds Archie could hear in the cabin, those and the muffled moans of the other whores Hiram kept locked up here. They were all tied to a chair, with a subbed up rubber cock assaulting their abused ass, sending waves of pleasure as it hit their prostate over and over again. The goal, at least that Archie could figure, was to collect their cum for something. At least that was the point he assumed to a vacuum tube jerking them off. Archie didn't know where it went, not that he much cared anyway, the only thing he cared about was the smell of sex that filled the room where they were housed like cattle. Sometimes Archie would be too spent, and he'd look up. Archie would see familiar faces wether it be the Coach's son or Moose. He had no clue how long he'd been in this life, and how long it was until Hiram's contract would expire and he could see his dad and Jug again. 

Suddenly the door swung open to the cabin, and standing in it was Hiram in his suite. He looked around at his whores for a bit, but made his way to the prized one, Archie, and lifted his head. Turning up the speed on the fuck machine, Hiram made his daughter's former lover look into his eyes as Archie got railed and moans slipped out of him. 

He was a Rider, and more importantly Riverdale's to play with.

\---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
